ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Futae no Kiwami
Futae no Kiwami Mastery of the Two Layers A hand-to-hand waza. This is considered the best hand-to-hand waza because of its tremendous power. From just inspection the Futae no Kiwami seems like an ultimate punch. Actually, there is a high amount of complexity to it. Simply me explaining will also seem like it's easy but, remember there is a difference between explaining it and actually performing it. Anyways, onto the explanation, the whole way of punching is completely different than performing a regular punch. First, you must shape the hand into a fist position but its not that simple you must shape the fist by not clenching it but extend the fingers in a clench position in a diagonal down position keeping the palm of your hand open. Now the punch takes a whole new approach. The punch consists of a two steps. 1. When you strike an enemy or object your initial strike is with the knuckles formed from the fingers thus, breaking down the objects natural defenses. 2. In milliseconds the second hit must come into contact, the first part was just breaking the defense and allowing time for the second blow. After the first blow with the knuckles of the finger-fists the individual must hit the opponent or object with his main knuckles in milliseconds thus, breaking its entire defense causing the object to be obliterated though the physics for a human and the impact is taken differently so it won't shatter a human or cause him to explode. Though, its gonna hurt like a bitch, even if you have a protector made from stone it's still enough to render you to pass out. Defending the Futae no Kiwami- It is possible to block the Futae no Kiwami though it rquires even more skill and practice then performing the Futae no Kiwami itself. Again it sounds easier then it seems. It requires split second timing for the defense, when the Futae no Kiwmai connects to the target of the body the target must perform a futae no Kiwamion the opposite side of the part that was focused on. This neutralizes then nullifies the Futae no Kiwami completly. Expert forms of Futae no Kiwami- There are many ways to do a Futae no Kiwami as Anji has shown. The Futae no Kiwami is not perform with just the fists it can be done with any part of the body thus making the master of Futae no Kiwami a human weapon. Anji is so skilled that he can even brush someone with a back fists causing the person to puke out blood, also, Anji is capable of channeling the Futae no Kiwami through a sword(*Ritual Sword to be specific though it dosn't matter). People believe that there is a Sanjuu no Kiwami but there is no such thing. During Sanosuke and Anji's fight the two managed to connect two Futae no Kiwami's with their fist causing a classic power struggle between fists. Sanosuke simply opened his hand forcing his Futae no Kiwami and Anji's Futae no Kiwami towards Anji. This is hardly Sanjuu no Kiwami. Category:Technique